NCISHouse crossovers
by TimBurtonRox
Summary: just a dream i had that i decided to write, just please tell me what you think :D
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey… I dreamt about this and decided to write it out, it's a NCIS/HOUSE M.D. crossover. Umm…Yeah soooo… oh I uh don't own anything. :D I wish I did because if I did Kate would still be alive. Ok here we go… Tony/Cameron, Kate/Chase, House/Abby, Gibbs/Cuddy, Jen/Wilson : D weird…I know…try dreaming it.

Chapter 1 Tony POV:

The ding of the elevator echoed through the vast area of the office. I sauntered to the bullpen and put my stuff down, startled that no one was there.

'YEAAH Dinozzo gets here again!'

"Better get here earlier Dinozzo, the rest of the team is already at the crime scene."

Said an all too familiar voice behind me.

I whipped around and smiled my Dinozzo smile.

"Hi boss, I really thought I got here early."

"Save it Dinozzo, get in the truck"

He threw me the keys.

"On your six boss!"

We got to the crime scene and even after all the crime scenes I had been too this was one of the worst sites yet. I won't go into details, trust me, lots of blood. Anyway I went to sketch, probie was grabbing equipment from the truck and Kate was talking to witnesses. It seemed like a normal day, boy, I have never been more wrong…


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: ok, this story was harder than most and I didn't get a chance to update until like now. Anyway I had to do a bit of research so hopefully so guys enjoy it :)

Chapter 2……House pov:

'I'm surrounded by morons!'

I thought miserably as I got into the elevator,

I needed to run a test on a patient, and the stupid overprotective mother won't let me because I have anger issues.

–Sigh-

Oh well, if he dies I told them what was wrong with him.

At that moment a loud crash was heard outside.

"What the-?"

I limped outside to see another moron halfway in and halfway out the windshield of his car, which at the moment was crashed into the light pole, which now looked like me trying to dance.

Like I said, I'm surrounded by morons……..


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: you wanted more so you got more chicas:D enjoy!!!

Chapter 3 Tony POV:

I sighed in relief

The whole team had been working on paperwork trying to figure out who the victim was, there was too much damage for ducky to tell, and there was no wallet, great….

"Hey boss,"

"What, Dinozzo??"

"I just received a BOLO, Donovan, Randolph."

"Ok, what did he do, and why is he a connection to the case?"

"He violated his parole in Ohio and is now in New Jersey, at some hospital, but his parole officer reported seeing him at the scene."

"Well grab your bags we're going to New Jersey."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Remember me?? yeah i know, been a long time, and i have a lot of excuses (band, school, etc...) but none of them excuse my absence for sooo long. so i thought i'd finally update. those of my loyal readers (if i still have any) i hope you like my update!!**

**ENJOY!!!! (ps. italics are thoughts)**

_You cannot imagine how bad the road trip from the hub to New Jersey was._

_Roadtrip from hell, is too lenient._

_It would probably make my mother cringe (you know, the one that chained me to my bed when i was little)._

_It started out alright. we filled up at a Bp somewhere and got a coke and a pack of crackers (boss obviously got a cup of coffee)_

_Since he was the one driving, hilarity and dangerous things certainly ensued._

_I dont think I've seen Gibbs give the road rage finger that often..._

_ever..._

_anyway if that wasnt enough,_

_we got stopped for speeding_

_(no,really? i dont think gibbs knows what a speedometer is...)_

_the hilarty ensued when gibbs tried to tell the cop that he couldn't arrest us we were on a case,_

_and we were N.C.I.S._

_the look of confusion on the guy's face was like a mastercard commercial..._

_priceless!_

_it went something like this:_

**Gibbs: **"how fast were we going officer?" _i automatically thought of clint eastwood Do Ya Punk!? _

**Officer: **"fast enough. license and registration." _hmmmmm short talk...keanu reeves maybe?_

**[gibbs hands license and registration**

**officer: "**I'm gonna have to hold you overnight for questioning" _uh-oh...(this is the hilarity part)_

**Gibbs: "**while i appreciate that you are doing you're job **probie**, we cannot be arrested, we are on a case. "_ he didnot just call that man probie...??_

**officer: "**oh really??" _ooooh skeptical much?_

**Gibbs [temper rising : "**Yeah!" _hes gonna start yelling i can feel it._

**officer [scoffs : "**What agency??"_ he is gonna love this..._

**Gibbs: "**N.C.I.S. Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs speaking." _uh-oh he used his full name...he must be really frustrated...what kinda name is leroy jethro?? and is that one name or two?_

**officer: "**N.C.S.I. ?" _[lauging oh no he didn't!!_

**Gibbs: "**N.C. I.S. Navy Criminal Investigative service, now may we go now? we are running out of time" _GIBBS IS ASKING NICELY???????????!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!_

_Needless to say, we spent the night in a jail cell somewhere.._

_that was..._

_lovely..._

_the next morning we were released and gibbs showed the cop his badge and made the cop give him coffee._

_I yearn to work at a place like Torchwood,_

_so when we introduce ourselves,_

_people get quiet in awe,_

_and actually KNOW who are,_

_and we wouldn't have to be worried about getting embarressed by our bosses. _


End file.
